Imagine
by muahaha1524
Summary: Supernatural Imagines! Involving a variety of characters. Ships are usually character/you and can get very steamy! Read with caution. :)


**Wooo my first Supernatural fanfic! Yeahhhh! I hope you all like it, but be aware it is very steamy, on the verge of M. It is a Dean Winchester Imagine, first of an unrelated collection. Enjoy, please review those things keep me going :)**

_**Imagine trying to loose your virginity Dean and it goes terribly, ending up with you in the bathroom because not only are you in pain but your stomach doesn't agree with the french fries from the diner, and it seems to just break you, seeing as you were never the emotionally stable type. However, Dean picks the lock on the door and takes care of you. **_

You don't remember how it started, but Sam was busy finishing the shape-shifter in Pontiac so you and Dean went ahead to Richmond. You booked a motel, and immediately found yourselves going to a bar.

It's not like you were drunk or anything, something just clicked. Both of you noticed it. It was in Dean's nature to act on it.

Sweaty and hot, you were pressed between him and the wall. Every contour and muscle in his body was grinding against your own. Dean had always been the sweet, non-romantic type with you, but lately he had changed his wishes. So had you.

Your legs almost melt underneath you as you feel his hands work your tee shirt up your torso, slowly exposing your soft skin. It is cold, but the feeling goes away when he doesn't fail to drag his hands back over. As your shirt drops to the ground, your heartbeat quickens. You remember you've never been with anyone before, and you fight down the rising fear in attempt to appear brave.

Dean leads you to the bed, reluctantly breaking your messy kiss. You let him push you onto it and you let him climb over you. You can't help but notice how he is so gentle, like he knows exactly how not to hurt you, but apply pressure in all the right places. Awkwardly, your hands run through his hair and he groans into your mouth, a noise you thought almost sounded alien.

The pile of clothes on the floor is growing, and you bite your lip as he rids you of the last garment on your body. Instead of feeling self conscious, like you always thought you would, you feel accepted and equal with him. You feel no judgement and he smiles at you seductively, making you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Never, you thought, would you first time seem so wonderful.

It isn't until Dean is pulling you onto his lap and softly kissing your neck that you start to worry. You're shaking, and get butterflies in your stomach nervously. His hands get lower until it starts to scare you. You should feel safe with Dean, he is your best friend and would never hurt you, but suddenly you don't. You want to grab your clothes and stop, you want to be intimate in other ways, but you can't find the words to say anything. All you can do is stare at the wall in fear.

In one moment, blinding pain rips through your lower abdomen and you squeal, because you couldn't help it. To your relief, Dean quickly lays you down on the bed and moves away, asking you what's wrong, but the pain didn't leave. It stuck around, stinging its way out of existence and you sit through it in agony.

Tears sting the back of your eyes when you start to feel embarrassed. You feel far too exposed and you weakly stand up, trying not to fall over as you walk to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. Dean knocks, asking what's wrong and to please let him help.

Wrapping yourself in a bathroom towel, you get a sickening feeling in your gut and lift the toilet seat, emptying your dinner and coughing spasmodically. You feel to weak to swish your mouth with water, and you feel to weak to reach up and flush. You just lay your forehead against the cold seat as sweat collects on your shoulders.

"Hey," Dean said softly. "Please let me in. Just tell me what's wrong."

Of course you don't answer. You're too mortified. You just ruined your night together because you were too weak.

A small, distant noise reaches your ears and you wonder punch drunkenly what it is. Your eyes watch the lock flip, and Dean pushes the door open gently.

"Please tell me what's wrong." he said. "Are you hurt? You're sick..."

Dean knelt beside you and slid an arm under your knees, and another behind your back. He lifted you up to sit on the edge of the bathtub, taking the hair tie from your wrist and tying up up your smooth hair. Slowly, your body strength returns and you conclude you feel fine. The words you couldn't find earlier come to you now. You tell Dean about how you wanted to stop, you're a virgin.

"Hell, why wouldn't you say anything? I'm not going to hurt you." he soothed, tucking a loose hair behind your ear. "Now, with that behind us, you should sleep. You're sick and tired. Come on."

Dean picked you up again and carried you to the bed, laying you down on it and handing you your night clothes out of your overnight bag. When you are done, he shifts awkwardly on his feet until you assure him it's okay for him to come to bed too.

You can't sleep, so you both talk about stuff that isn't important. The weather, news, possible cases. You gain back your confidence and well-being gradually.

"Dean?" you quietly call after a long pause. He grunts. You don't say anything as you roll over onto your stomach and reach a hand over his midsection, resting your arm. He tenses up, but you giggle at him for it.

It takes a while of persuading and sweet talk to get him to reciprocate your snuggle wishes. But, after a little bit, you find he is cocooned around you with his hands gently massaging your hips. It is a long night, but you do eventually get over your fears. It is slow and cautious, it is beautiful and pleasurable. Everything you thought it once would be, it is now.

The day after when Sam comes home, he asks you what's new and you exchange smirks. Despite Sam's disbelieving face Dean informs him you were both researching all night.

**Okay, it was weak, it's my first, please don't hate me...:/ But please leave reviews for future imagines!**


End file.
